character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sans (Canon)/Metal875
Overworld= |-|Combat= 'Summary' Sans is one of the guards of Snowdin Village. Lazy and frivolous with a knack for making puns and jokes, he has no interest in capturing humans, much to the chagrin of his brother, Papyrus. Despite his exceedingly laid-back attitude and status as "the easiest enemy," Sans has proven himself to be extremely observant and dangerous when pushed too far, becoming the final challenge Frisk faces on the Genocide Route and arguably the toughest opponent in the game. Apparently, he also had a suspicion of Frisk from the start, originally planning on eliminating them early on in the game. But, Toriel forced him to make a promise that he wouldn't do so. 'Statistics' Tier: 9-C physically. Low 2-C w/ KARMA Name: Sans the Skeleton Origin: Undertale Gender: Male Age: Unknown, but more than likely older than his brother Classification: Skeleton, Scientist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes and durability, Paralysis (Never takes his turn, thus, stopping any movements The Player/Chara/Frisk could make), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, KARMA (Can turn the sins of others against them), Teleportation, Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, Parachronal Cognitio, 4th Wall Awareness, Soul Corruption/Damaging and Danmaku Attack Potency: Street level physically (Has one Attack). Universe level+ w/ KARMA (KARMA acts as soul poison, bypassing all durability or invincibility you have and does 40 damage every second. Comparing this to Chara, he should be around the "At least Low 2-C" range at his peak. It's also very probable Chara wasn't at their peak yet, so it's far safer to place Sans at the lower end of Chara's tier) Speed: Transonic to Supersonic (Can easily dodge shots from Frisk/Chara's knife, which moves as fast as the bullets from the Empty Gun. Said gun is somewhat comparable to .44 Magnum, which has a muzzle velocity of Mach 1.04 to Mach 1.31) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class physically. Universal+ w/ KARMA Durability: Street level (Has one HP and one Defense. Can survive heats that melt Styrofoam in seconds without any negative effects) Stamina: High (Can fight for a grand total of fourteen minutes, unleashing bullet hell and w/ constant, flawless dodging. After that, begins becoming tired--sweating, heavy breathing, etc.) Range: Several meters w/ bones and Gasterblasters. Higher via Teleportation, Gravity Manipulation and Telekinesis Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Genius (Both tactical and scientifically educated to a high degree. The only character besides Flowey that understands timelines and Frisk's connection with The Player, and could tell how many times he's killed Frisk just by the look on their face) Weaknesses: Incredibly lazy. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blue Mode:' Sans can, at will, turn his foes' souls blue. This enables him to have complete control over their soul and makes it easier to land successful attacks on them. However, this power takes a lot of focus, and seems to drain Sans' stamina quicker. *'Bone Cage:' It's best not to spare Sans... *'Gasterblaster:' Sans fires off a powerful laser beam from floating, skeletal heads that he can summon from thin air. *'Teleportation:' It's worth noting that Sans can not only teleport himself around, but his foes and attacks as well. Category:Metal875 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2